


Getaway Car

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Angst and Romance, Car Chases, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, On the Run, Robbery, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: No nothing good starts with a getaway car





	Getaway Car

"Come on! Run!!"

 

 

Minhyuk fired some shots behind you as you yanked the bag that was caught in a steel pipe. "Goddamit we are never using backpacks!!" You shouted back and you finally slipped the strap from the pipe and you were both running.

 

 

"Get in! I'll drive!"

 

 

You jumped in the passenger's seat and in a few more seconds Minhyuk was making the car fly on the highway. You both felt a bit tense but after a few minutes you started to giggle.

 

 

"What?" Minhyuk asked. He was irritated but the sound of your laughter was slowly diminishing the negativeness.

 

 

"Did you see his face when I threw the coins at him?! Oh my gosh." You started to burst out laughing and Minhyuk was now joining you.

 

 

"Well I didn't expect you'd do that too." He admits and he takes a left turn. Minhyuk checked the rearview and no one was following you anymore.

 

 

"Nice." You gave him a kiss on the cheek and finally relaxed in your seat. Where you were better at breaking in and slipping out unseen, Minhyuk was always in charge of driving. He always gets you guys out of freaky car chases.

 

 

"Like I say, just do circles on those bastards."

 

 

"You do that and I'll handle the inside." You gave him a cute smile and he scoffs. "Unbelievable." He joked.

 

 

You both lived a life of danger, a life of running. A criminal if you must have a term but you didn't want to think of that. You gave back everything you could to those children at that orphanage where you grew up after your parents abandoned you. If only you grew up rich, you would feed those kids every single day, five times a day.

 

 

But hey, the world is sick. Rich people just want to get rich even more and they never think of people they could possibly help with all their wealth. You hate it.

 

 

Minhyuk had lived a life before you met. He was the son of a rich businessman and he was always given what he wanted. When he tried to ask for money to help the homeless people he came across, his father never bat an eye.

 

 

That made Minhyuk hate his family. People were dying, starving and his sisters never finish off their meals. They didn't care because they have money and Minhyuk thought it was inhuman. That's why he rebelled against them, even stealing into his father's businesses just to spite him.

 

 

You met Minhyuk while trying to break in a small bank in the Busan. You even tried to kill each other off but, you were the only one small enough to get in the vault and Minhyuk had a car ready for escape which is why you teamed up. You had the same purpose anyway.

 

 

"I still hate that guy, though," Minhyuk suddenly spoke, bringing you out of your thoughts.

 

 

"What? Who? Your father?"

 

 

"That asshole, Wonho. But yeah, my father too. He acts as if he wasn't doing what I am before the whole police academy thing," Minhyuk's grip on the wheel tightened. "He tried to steal you from me too."

 

 

You knew the history. They were the best of friends when they were young. But Wonho was forced into police academy by his parents and now him and Minhyuk are the worst enemies, out to cut each other's throat.

 

 

And of course, his father turned to Wonho to take Minhyuk in.

 

 

"You really think he'd get me from you? I don't like him," you lean close to him and kissed his cheek again. "You're the one I want."

 

 

Minhyuk abruptly stops the car, probably in the middle of nowhere, which nearly threw you off your seat and you were about to complain when he suddenly looks at you with burning eyes.

 

 

"You want me?"

 

 

"Always."

 

 

As soon as the words left your lips, he pulls you in and your lips crash together. "Minhyuk," you tried to catch your breath and he laughs. "Shut up and just kiss me." He whispers something into your ear and your whole face burns but you kiss him relentless.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

"Hey it's a motel look. We can stop over there for the night."

 

 

You pointed out as you buttoned up your blouse and you wore Minhyuk's sweater over it. "Yeah we could before we head back to the orphanage." He parked the car behind the building and went through the lobby.

 

 

"Room for two please." He pays for the room and you got the keycard before heading up the elevator. He pulls you in and you giggle as he touches his nose to yours, you wrapping your arms around his neck before he pressed his lips on yours again.

 

 

You pulled away when an old couple from the 3rd floor stepped in and you tried so hard to hold your laughter because of their reactions.

 

 

"Young people." The lady whisered under her breath.

 

 

"I'm sorry ma'am I really love her!!" Minhyuk shouted and she let out the laughs she was holding in just as the doors closed.

 

 

"What? That was fun." Minhyuk was laughing too and the doors opened to the 5th floor, him guiding you as you walked to your room.

 

 

"But this is more fun." He whispered against your ear, lips touching your neck and he locked the door, dropped the backpack he was holding and he pulls you to him, slowly backing you to the bed. "I love you so much."

 

 

"I love you." You whispered back and you kiss him hard. He holds you tight in his arms and you melt against his hold.

 

 

You spend the night holding each other, whispering soft nothings of love until both of you were too damn tired to move.

 

 

"I hate you. I can't even freaking move." You nudged his bare leg with yours.

 

 

"I know." Minhyuk winked and you blush as you lay beside him. He laughs, a bright sound ringing in your ears. He softly kisses your nose and he gets up causing you to shriek.

 

 

"What? As if you haven't seen!" He was howling with laughter.

 

 

"Stop!!" You yelled. He was obviously teasing you!

 

 

"Okay I'm clothed," he says and when you peek between your fingers, he was wearing his boxers. "Babe I think I'm gonna go to the bar. I need a drink. Want to come with?"

 

 

"I'll stay here. I'm sleepy." You yawned and he nods, shuffling to your side, giving you another kiss. "I'll be back."

 

 

You say a soft quiet good night and he was out the door. You take a deep breath and close your eyes.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

_"They're here."_

 

 

_"Where exactly?"_

 

 

_"I told you the address. And you're probably already tracking this call."_

 

 

_"We'll be there in 10."_

 

 

_"Hurry up. And tell the man he has something in his jacket pocket."_

 

 

_"What--"_

 

 

_The line went dead as the getaway car sped on the highway._

 

 

~~~~

 

 

"Goddamit how are you so fast?" Minhyuk smirked. He didn't even bother struggling from the two other policeman who cuffed him. They knew it was impossibe to keep him restrained.

 

 

_He already escaped a solitary prison with just a pin anyway._

 

 

"Can you just stay fucking still? You're already captured." Wonho sat across Minhyuk in the police mobile and he knew Minhyuk had those angry eyes because he told him that his girlfriend was the one who called.

 

 

"Are you mad at her? Because she turned you in? Because she left you behind?"

 

 

Minhyuk never changed face but Wonho could see the hurt in his eyes. "Unlock the cuffs."

 

 

The young policemen were confused. "But sir-"

 

 

"You got some rookies huh." Minhyuk spoke and the two young ones already had their guns pointed at him. His cuffs were already gone.

 

 

"Boys it's fine I got this. Go take the driver and passenger's seat. This is nothing new." Wonho said tiredly and the two scrammed. When they were left alone, Wonho sighed.

 

 

"I'm sorry. Not about the capture.... About her."

 

 

"Shut up. You know nothing." Minhyuk spoke with poison in his words and Wonho just took it in.

 

 

"She wants you to know something."

 

 

Minhyuk scoffed. "Like what _'hey enjoy prison I'll drop in from time to time'_."

 

 

"Look at your jacket pocket."

 

 

Minhyuk felt really hurt. How could she leave him behind like that? After everything they have been through? What hurts more is she actually called the bastard who almost had her before.

 

 

He shifted in a more comfortable seat as the police mobile started to move and he felt something of a different texture. He looked at Wonho and the latter shrugged.

 

 

He pulled out a piece of pink paper that was scented with fresh roses and small smile crept up on his lips. Despite everything, he really did love her so much. Wonho gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

 

 

And every word Minhyuk read made his heart ache for her even more.

 

 

_Dearest Minhyuk,_

_I love you. I'm sorry if I called the police on you, especially Wonho. You know how much I love you right?_

_I just tried to buy myself some time._

_I'm dying and of all the people, I don't want you to see me die._

_I want you to remember me as the happy, fierce, strong girl who almost killed you when we first met._

_That day, I went to steal money to get this hole in my heart fixed...but I thought if I did that, I'd just be like the people I hate. So I agreed to come with you because I saw the goodness in you beyond what you say and do._

_We helped a lot of people. We were so good in helping._

_My love, I'll be watching you from wherever I'll be. I love you, my hero._

_\- xxx_


End file.
